The present invention relates to locks. More particularly, the present invention relates to mortise locks.
Typically, mortise locks are provided to secure a door from opening. Some mortise locks are provided with key cores to block unauthorized persons from opening the door and others are not provided with key cores. Some mortise locks include latch bolts, auxiliary bolts, and/or deadbolts.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided that allows enabling and disabling of the handles. According to another aspect of the present disclosure, a mortise lock is provided with several selectable functions. According to another aspect of the present invention, a strike plate is provided for mortise locks having different functions. According to another aspect of the present invention, a method for configuring the functionality of a mortise lock is provided.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door that includes a chassis, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, and means for moving the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions based on input from the first and second door handles. The moving means has a first state permitting movement of the latch bolt with the first and second door handles, a second state permitting movement of the latch bolt with the first door handle and blocking movement of the latch bolt with the second door handle, and a third state blocking movement of the latch bolt with the first door handle and permitting movement of the latch bolt with the second door handle.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis, a latch bolt positioned for movement relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, and a hub coupled to a first door handle to receive input from the first door handle and coupled to the second door handle to receive input from a second door handle. Movement of the hub in response to the first door handle moves the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions. Movement of the hub in response to the second door handle moves the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions. The mortise lock further includes means for controlling movement of the latch bolt in response to the input from the first and second door handles. The controlling means has a first state permitting the inputs from the first and second door handles to move the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions, a second state permitting input from the first door handle to move the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions and preventing input from the second door handle from moving the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions, and a third state preventing input from the first door handle from moving the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions and permitting input from the second door handle to move the latch bolt between the latched and unlatched positions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move relative to the chassis between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, a hub coupled to the first and second door handles to receive inputs from the first and second door handles, at least one link positioned in the chassis adjacent to the hub and the latch bolt to move the latch bolt in response to inputs from the first and second handles, and a toggle assembly positioned to interact with the hub. The toggle assembly is moveable between a first position permitting transfer of the inputs of the first and second handles to the latch bolt through the hub and the at least one link to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position, a second position permitting transfer of the input of the first handle through the hub and the at least one link to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position and prevent transfer of the input of the second handle through the hub and the at least one link to the latch bolt, and a third position preventing transfer of the input of the first handle through the hub and the at least one link to the latch bolt and permitting transfer of the input of the second handle through the hub and the at least one link to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a mortise lock is provided for a door including a chassis, a latch bolt supported by the chassis to move between a latched position and an unlatched position, a first door handle, a second door handle, a hub coupled to a first and second door handles to receive inputs from the first and second door handles, at least one link positioned in the chassis adjacent to the hub and the latch bolt to move the latch bolt in response to inputs from the first and second handles, and a toggle assembly positioned to interact with the hub. The toggle assembly is moveable to a first position permitting transfer of the input of the first handle through the hub and the at least one link to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position and prevent transfer of the input of the second handle through the hub and the at least one link to the latch bolt and a second position preventing transfer of the input of the first handle through the hub and the at least one link to the latch bolt and permitting transfer of the input of the second handle through the hub and the at least one link to move the latch bolt to the unlatched position, the mortise lock permitting the door to be opened when the toggle assembly is in the first or second positions.
Additional features of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.